


The New Model

by virusq



Category: Lupin III
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virusq/pseuds/virusq
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Healy's Dear Yulegoat letter requested Lupin III being smart and Jigen being loyal. All I could think of was Lupin pining after something he couldn't have, and Jigen trying to update him on common courtesy. I hope this is suitable!</p>
    </blockquote>





	The New Model

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Healy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Healy/gifts).



> Healy's Dear Yulegoat letter requested Lupin III being smart and Jigen being loyal. All I could think of was Lupin pining after something he couldn't have, and Jigen trying to update him on common courtesy. I hope this is suitable!

“She’s beautiful, Jigen.” Lupin moons. “Just look at those curves.”

Jigen spares a glance. The woman across from them is ordering coffee. She’s tall, muscular, and looks sharp in a pinstripe dress-suit. If the tailoring doesn’t scream ‘money’, the gold plated iPhone 6+ she brandishes at the barista seals it.

“Look,” Jigen sighs. “You can’t just oogle women like they’re on display for your enjoyment.”

“But...”

“They’re people, Lupin.” Jigen continues, “They have lives, feelings, and families. They’re clever and … especially dangerous when engaged.”

“I was talking about the phone.” Lupin favors him with a playful smirk. “‘Dat glass.”


End file.
